


An Unlikely Hero

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, i can't believe i wrote pirate smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Mike Lawson is a pirate. He's a friend to nothing and no one until he meets Ginny Baker while prisoner on her family's island. It doesn't take long to become her lover, but the threat of an unsavory suitor makes him much more--her hero.Inspired Madi/John Silver and Eleanor/Charles from Black Sails. Smut with a plot. Part 1 of 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is essentially an exploration of my pirate kink, something I never thought I'd have before John Silver and Charles Vane. Plus, we could all use a little long-haired, leather-pantsed Mike.

Mike started awake at the prickling sensation that he was being watched. Sure enough, a person sat a few feet from him, holding a lantern up to peer at him. He maintained his hulking posture until they moved the lantern back and he saw that his watcher was hardly more than a girl, wearing a beige dress that he thought might have been a nightgown.

“Almost mistook you for a threat,” he yawned as he relaxed. “Unless you’re more dangerous than you look.”

She shook her head, offered him a jug that he took dubiously, looking her over again before he took a drag from it. “Don’t suppose they’d send a schoolgirl to poison me in the middle of the night.”

“I came to see if you’re him,” she replied, holding the lantern up near her eyes again.

“Him who?” He looked over her dimly lit face, recognized her from walking around the large house outside which he was chained, clear on the other side of the island where the rest of his crew was being held. He remembered that she was frequently accompanied by an older woman whom he guessed was her chaperone.

“Your ship came from Nassau, yes?”

He nodded, took another drag from the bottle. “Yes. Who do you presume I am?”

“You’re Blackbeard, aren’t you?” she asked, the name said with a lilt of wonder.

Mike laughed, shaking his head, then moved as close to her as he could get before the chain around his ankle jerked. She was prettier than he’d originally thought, and smelled of fruit. “Can I tell you a secret?”

She nodded eagerly, moving closer to him on the beach, her face inches from his. “Yes.”

“Blackbeard isn’t real,” he replied. “He’s an old sailor tale, like the Lochness Monster.”

She blinked at him then tilted her head, asked, “So who are you?”

“Captain Michael Lawson of the Queen Genevieve.” He grinned, offered his hand.

“Genevieve? That’s my name,” she replied, her eyes wide and a smile curling her lips, exposing the dimples in her cheeks.

“Is it? Well this must be fate.” He took another drag from the jug, nodded at the looming house. “You live there, don’t you?”

She nodded. “Yes, with my mother. My father’s back in London. He owns this whole sugar cane plantation.”

Mike nodded back. “So since you’re in charge around here, can you tell me why I and my men have been captured despite our greatest attempts at manners? And if you know anything about the lot of us, you know that was no small feat.”

“My uncle thinks you’re Blackbeard. He wants to barter you and your men for a colony charter so he can be governor,” she answered then frowned. “He’s not going to be pleased when he finds out the truth.”

“Can you do me a favor? Keep a secret between friends?” She looked at him dubiously but eventually nodded slowly. “Don’t tell your uncle just yet. I believe he and I can find some common ground with enough time.”

She nodded again. “I can’t tell him anyway. I’m not supposed to be out here. I’m not supposed to go anywhere without Maman Celeste.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” she replied. “But my father imagines himself a king and wants me brought up like royalty.”

He nodded, looked around the dark grounds with a silly smile. “Suppose he is king if this is his island. And that makes you a princess. I’m honored, Your Highness.”

She smiled, scrunching her button nose then asked, “Is it true that pirates live like kings on Nassau?”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that, but there’s enough booze and whores to make a man feel like he’s in paradise.”

“I’d very much like to go.”

He shook his head. “It’s hardly the place for a princess.”

“I know.”

Something about the twinkle in her dark eyes piqued his curiosity but Mike didn’t inquire, instead asking, “How did you get out here on your own?”

“Maman went to bed already I should go back in case she wakes up,” she replied, glancing over her shoulder at the house, her long thick braid swinging, then turning back to him. “Can I come back tomorrow? Will you tell me more about Nassau?”

Mike almost denied her, sure that this was certainly a way to get himself executed before he had a chance to put his seedling of a plan into motion, but her eyes still held their spark in the lantern’s waning light. He asked, “Do you think you could bring me something to eat? I don’t believe I’ll hold up much longer despite the luxury of these accommodations. Do thank your uncle for getting me this lovely chain by the way.”

She smiled, the little crinkle reappearing over her nose, and nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow after dinner.”

Mike nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out a doubloon that he handed over. “Here. Have my good luck charm. It’s safe to say its turned on me.”

She held it close to the lantern to examine it, whispered, “It’s gold.”

“You were barely out of nappies but about a decade ago, The Belle Reve got its main mast struck during a storm and crashed on some tiny island between France and the colonies. The crew saved half a million pieces of French gold before they died of hunger and sun sickness.” He smiled then. “Imagine the strangeness of all that gold just disappearing. Vanished off that beach without a trace. Couldn’t have been my doing. I hardly had my sea legs, let alone a crew capable of that kind of haul. But you know people have the mean spirit to accuse me. As if I could be a thief. Tell me, princess, have you ever seen a more honest face than mine?”

She considered him for a moment, thinking if nothing else he might have been too young to have pulled off such a caper a decade before, but the coin in her hand was indeed French gold, and he was grinning quite proudly. She finally shrugged, gave a little smile of her own. “You probably just found this lying around then?”

“That’s why I say it’s lucky. Practically fell into my hand before I came to Nassau.” She closed her little hand around the coin, told him, “I promise not to scare you tomorrow night.”

He nodded, settled into the hole in which he’d dug a hole to find a comfortable sleeping position. “Goodnight, Your Highness.”

She smiled and he was sure she was blushing as she stood and brushed the sand off her dress then walked away, the light extinguishing a few feet from the house.

XxX

Ginny listened to Maman Celeste’s breathing even out, waiting until the old woman began her roaring snore before she slipped out of bed, the doubloon hidden under her pillow. She crept out of bed and tiptoed out of the room, pausing in the hallway until she heard her mother and uncle’s respective snores. She went to the pantry, took a few pieces of bread and cheese and the last of the smoked hog. The sight of Jean, the night watchman sleeping beside the door, his gun on his expansive lap, brought a small smile to her lips. He didn’t stir when she took his lantern, waiting until she had shut the door to light it.

Finding the surprisingly kind sea captain still awake when she reached him made her smile as she sat in the sand, sitting the lantern before them. He smiled in the dim light. “I didn’t think you’d come back.”

Ginny gave him the food, asked him, “Do you have a wife on Nassau?”

“Do you know what sort of place Nassau is?” She shrugged. Mike shook his head, bit off a piece of bread. “It’s not that kind of place. I wouldn’t take a civilized woman there.”

“Then where’s your wife?”

“I’ve not had the pleasure,” he grinned, “unless you’re offering, Your Highness.”

She grinned, scrunching her nose. “If you were my husband, you’d have to take me to Nassau.”

“If I married a princess, I’d stay here in my kingdom,” he replied. Ginny handed him a jug of water.

“Have you been to the colonies?”

He nodded. “Just Carolina.”

“Where else have you gone?”

“Pirates don’t _go_ places. We stop ships headed to places.”

“How?”

He shrugged. “You hear things. Sailors are big talkers, especially in pubs. You listen to them talk about where they’re going, what they’re hauling, then you trail them. Board the ship, kill the captain, take the goods and resell them.”

He dug into his jacket pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. “See this is the course we were on before we spotted this island. We were chasing a Spanish cargo ship, supposedly full of tobacco.”

“Did you steal your crew from a ship?”

He nodded. “Some of them came in exchange for their lives. There’s rarely honor among sailors, and absolutely none among thieves.”

He offered her a piece of cheese and she took it, taking a small bite. “Where did you come from?”

“Little slum in London. I used to get manifests for pirates. I’d go into the taverns, fetch drinks and tobacco or whatever, and the sailors’d start talking about their ships. They were happy to tell me everything, wee lad I was. They imagined I wanted to become a sailor. To tell the truth, I didn’t want for anything but food and clothes. So I’d tell the pirates and they’d feed me, clothe me, teach me little odd jobs to get the ship ready to sail. When I was 14, I got my first job aboard the ship, and we took down this little Spanish freight ship. Wasn’t carrying anything too valuable more than pots and pans and blankets, but we picked it clean. I killed my first man and they shaved my head, gave me this here ink,” he removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeve to show her the faded skull tattooed on his forearm, “and I was a real pirate.”

“Do you have more tattoos?”

“More than I’ve got fingers and toes.” Ginny’s eyes widened as she watched him unlace his shirt then remove it. “Hand me that light.”

Ginny handed it to him and he held it up to illuminate his left arm. “This is St. Nicholas, patron saint of sailors. This here on my shoulder is a siren.”

He moved the lamp over his chest. “This here is part of the twenty-third Psalm. _Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me._ ”

He held the lamp up to his right shoulder. “This is St. Elizabeth, patron saint of seafarers. Down here is my first one. Took everything I had not to cry. Forearm’s a little too tender for the poking.”

She leaned down to read the neat script. “ _In aeternum vive_. What does that mean?”

“Live forever. Wishful thinking for a pirate but it’s all we’ve got.”

 “Supposedly you’re not a real sailor if you don’t have at least one ship on you.” He lowered the lantern to show her his stomach which was covered by a large depiction of a ship, the flag inked black. He handed her the lantern then turned around to show her his back, flexing so the large black wings tattooed on his shoulder blades spread. “This is probably the only pair of wings I’ll ever get.”

“You don’t think pirates go to heaven?”

“I’m sure we’ve got our own corner,” he replied with a smile.

She sat up on her knees, running her fingertips over the wings. “My father always wanted to be a sailor, but my grandfather wouldn’t hear of it, said no son of his would stray from a perfectly good education to muck about with street urchins on boats. So when he died, Papa took his inheritance and bought himself a ship. That’s how he found this place.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s in London attending to my great aunt. When she dies, we’ll get her money too. Papa says he might use some of it to set me up in London, give me a real coming out and all that.”

He grinned. “A princess and London seems a match made in heaven.”

She shook her head. “I don’t want to leave here. This is my home.”

“Except for the chance to go to Nassau.”

She turned her wide eyes on him. “Would you take me?”

He shook his head, smiling. “You’d come running home.”

“You’d leave me on the island? I thought you’d take me sailing.”

He smiled harder, reached out to touch one of her thick braids. “Nassau is hardly the place for a woman. The boat is absolutely not.”

“But wouldn’t you miss me?”

“Terribly, but that’s the life.” He smiled at her, his own nose scrunching. “When did we decide I was taking you to Nassau?”

She shrugged. “I know where the keys are to your chain.”

“And you’ll give them to me if I take you to Nassau?”

“That’s not all I want,” she replied.

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

She responded by leaning over and pressing her lips to his for a moment before she leaned back. “I’ve never kissed a man before.”

“Well you haven’t kissed one now either.” He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her close, kissing her again. Ginny’s eyes fluttered closed and her mouth fell open, allowing him to lick his way inside. Ginny tangled her fingers in his riotous curls, and Mike moved his hands to hold her face in them, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. His right hand slipped to her shoulder then down to her chest, surprised at her lack of a stay and the freedom it gave him to cup her left breast. When she let out a gasp, he remembered who and what she was, and released her, not surprised at the wideness of her eyes when she opened them. Still, he smiled at her. “How do you feel now, Your Highness?”

She only smiled, reaching up to touch her flushed face as she crawled closer, moving to straddle his left leg. Mike responded by lying back in the sand and after a moment, Ginny covers his body with her own. “I’ve never done this with a man.”

“Well, you’re doing quite well,” he replied with a smile as he placed a hand in the small of her back.

Ginny ran her fingers through his beard, pressing her face into his neck. “You smell good, like the ocean.”

 “That’s a first.” Mike snorted. “You smell like soap, which is a first as well.”

Ginny laughed. “Well you could use a bath, but not terribly.”

“I think you’d just like to see me naked.”

She laughed. “I’ve never seen a naked man before.”

“And you suppose I’m the man for the job?” She smiled, nodded. Mike traced little patterns in the small of her back, grinning at her as she scraped her fingernails through the dark, thin curls on his chest. “Well, perhaps if you play your cards right tomorrow night, I’ll show you a thing or two.”

She sat up with a smile, reaching down to play with his beard. “What if I bring you a treat?”

“You must not have ever seen a naked woman before either if you think I need more of a treat than that,” he replied with a grin, the thin fabric of her dress clutched between his fingers.

Ginny laughed as she reluctantly untangled herself from his large frame, still smiling as she picked up her lantern and headed back to the house.

XxX

Mike was asleep when Ginny returned the next night. She knelt beside him on the sand, carefully placing the lantern behind her to hide its light then leaned down and bit the apple of his left cheek. He jumped, his eyes snapping open, and blinked a few times before a grin spread over his face as he made out her face in the dark.

“I almost mistook you for a threat rather than a nuisance,” he teased as he shook the sand out of his hair.

Ginny laughed as she opened the bag she’d brought along with her, pulling out a mango. “Look what I brought you even though you’re being mean to me.”

“ _You_ bit _me_ , but I’m being mean? I shouldn’t share the mango with you since you’re being mean.” He took a bite of it then handed it back to her as he chewed, watching as she took a smaller bite then held it out to him to bite again.

“My father’s coming,” she volunteered flatly.

Mike noted the down-turned corners of her mouth and grinned. “Well you look thrilled.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t want to see him. He’s bringing a man who would like to marry me and…”

“And you’ve got your heart set on a life at sea.”

She smiled briefly then bit the mango. “I’d just like to marry a man of my choosing. That’s all.”

She offered the mango and he bit it. “You might like this man.”

“I won’t. According to my mother, he found his conservative side in London. He’d very much like to solidify some business connections and he’s decided to use me to do it.”

“When will he be here?”

“In about a month, maybe two.”

“And he’s bringing this fellow?” She nodded, her mouth full of mango. She offered him the last of the mango and he ate it then held onto her hand, licking the sticky juice from each of her fingers. “Well, I’ve never had the pleasure of breaking up an engagement, but I’ve seen it done enough times to know how.”

“How?”

He only smiled, reaching out to take hold of her braid. Normally, she had two, one of either side of her head, but tonight she had only one down the back of her head. He went to work pulling it loose until her curls fanned out around her face. “Your father wouldn’t harvest another man’s cane, would he?”

She tilted her head, a ringlet falling between her eyes that he brushed back from her face, and a smile slowly spread across her face. “I should think not.”

She ran her fingers through his dark curls, a long as her own and held back from his face by a small tie that she loosened, instantly softening his face. Mike leaned back on his hands, content to let her hands explore as they pleased, running down his neck until they settle on his shirt’s lacing, tugging on it until it came undone. He smiled at her. “And what do you imagine you’re doing?”

She turned her wide eyes on him, sheepishly admitted, “You promised to show me what a naked man looks like.”

“Did I, princess?”

She nodded, her smile positively saccharine.

“And you suppose I’m lacking in enough morals to just let you have your way with me?” She nodded. “You’ve made quite a few decisions about me, haven’t you?”

He grinned at the shyness of her smile, her fingers shyly toying with the neckline of his shirt. “Now suppose I get over my shyness and get naked for you; what are you going to do for me?”

She reached into the bag and felt around for a moment before she produced the key to the shackle rooting him to the spot. “I’ve got this, but you have to promise you won’t run away if I let you loose.”

“This proves my assumption that you’ve never seen a naked woman if you think running is the first reaction,” he replied.

“Who said I would be naked too?”

Mike grinned. “Well now you can’t ask me to get naked and not do it too. That’s just rude, princess.”

Ginny unlocked his ankle chain and removed the cuff. Mike smirked as he rolled his ankle around. “Doesn’t have the feeling of freedom I thought it would. Perhaps you should use cages.”

“If you were in a cage, there wouldn’t be any use in getting naked.” She unbuttoned the placket on the front of his leather trouser and took off his shirt, lifting his hips to let her pull his pants down. She stopped halfway down his thighs, her eyes fixed on his crotch.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he teased.

She dragged her eyes away, looking at his face as if she was seeing him for the first time. “It’s…large.”

Mike grinned. “Thank you.”

“I’ve never seen… I mean, I’ve heard…” Her eyes fell briefly again then moved back to his face. “May I touch it?”

His smile widened. “Help yourself.”

She seemed content to simply hold hic steadily hardening cock at its thick base until her curiosity moved to its bulbous head which she ran her thumb over until he groaned quietly. Her eyes lifted to his face and she considered him in the dark. “What’s wrong? Is this not how I do it?”

“No no,” he assured too quickly. “That’s how you do it. It’s just been a while since anyone’s… Perhaps we should do this somewhere less…exposed.”

She stood, offering her hand. “I know a place.”

She led him around to the back of the house where he made out a garden separated into four neat plots, flanking a large open gazebo. “Papa had this garden dug up for me when I was barely walking. Do you know how hard it is to get rid of sand on a beach?”

He smiled. “I imagine your smile could coax men into all sorts of heroic endeavors.”

“Like ending engagements before they’ve even been made.”

He laughed at the teasing lilt of her voice, wondering where someone so sheltered could learn to flirt. He’d met whores less beguiling than the perpetually smiling princess. She stopped before the gazebo then gathered her dress to climb onto it, hanging the lantern on a hook on its ceiling. She sat down on the cushion-topped floor then beckoned him on.

“I sleep out here in the summer,” she commented as she leaned back, stretching out beside him.

Mike nodded, looking over her slender frame stretched across the cushion. He reached for the hem of her dress, this one a soft blue linen so thin he could make out the puckered tips of her breasts and embroidered with white flowers around its square neckline. She made no move to resist as he pulled it up around her thighs. She lifted her hip when he moved further and soon the dress crossed over her still smiling face to pool above her head. Only then did her shyness rear its head and she crossed her long legs demurely to hide the small thatch of dark curls between them. Mike ran his fingers down the smooth expanse of her stomach, circling her belly button and making her jump, a bubbly of a laugh leaving her mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, his eyes flickering to her face.  “And don’t take that lightly. I don’t use the word very often.”

She shook her head, replied, “My breasts are small.”

“Never known an occasion requiring more than a handful,” he answered, his hand moving to cover the left one for emphasis. He moved his hand down her stomach, his fingers reaching the border of the dark curls at the meeting of her thighs and Ginny slowly uncrossed them, watching his face as he delved lower.

“You don’t make babies with hands,” she commented, sitting up on her elbows.

“Which of us is the expert, lass?” he asked in reply with a smile.

Ginny shrugged, spread her legs farther apart to accommodate his exploring hand. Mike watched her face as he found the small bud nestled between her slick folds. She drew a small breath, tensed then relaxed as he rubbed the nub in small circles that made her bent legs fall open.

“Have you ever done this?” he asked, increasing the pressure of his finger enough to make her tremor.

She shook her head, her fists clenching and releasing rhythmically. Mike smiled. “Good. Me neither. Suppose we’ll figure it out together.”

“Liar,” she hissed, her head rolling from one side to the other.

Mike laughed. “Now that’s not very nice, princess.”

He slipped a finger inside her and Ginny let out a soft cry. Mike leaned down, pressed his lips to hers and promptly slipped his tongue in her mouth, smiling when she laughed.

“Am I entertaining you, princess?” he murmured against her lips.

Ginny shook her head, still smiling. “Your beard tickles.”

“You’ll have to forgive me. It’s been a while since I’ve had a shave,” he replied, the pace of his exploring fingers increasing.

Ginny twined her fingers in his hair, groaned, “This isn’t how you make babies.”

“Patience, princess.”

Ginny’s head rolled back and forth, her hips rolling. “Can’t…wait…”

“Eager little thing,” he murmured, reaching for the lacing on his pants. He pushed them down around his boots then covered her body with his, her knees bracketing his hips. He peered down at her flushed face in the waning light. “You’re sure about this?”

She nodded, reaching up to pull him down. Mike nodded, worked as gently as he could when he met resistance. Mike looped an arm around her waist, lifting her off the cushions to gently quicken his pace.

“Do you do this with lots of girls?”

“A few,” he replied, his face pressed in her neck.

“Did you love them?”

“A few.” He let out a low groan, gathering her up in his arms. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers buried in his thick curls. Their bodies began a soft wet slap punctuated by Mike’s groans and Ginny’s moans muffled by Mike’s hand pressed over her mouth. Her teeth sunk into the heel of his hand as something rose higher and higher inside her, winding itself tightly until it snapped and she let out a sharp cry, her whole body shaking around him.

“Easy, easy,” Mike coaxed, his own hips losing all finesse. He wasn’t sure what manner of promises he made as he neared his end, only that Ginny urged him on, kissing and mewling until he erupted inside her.

“Jesus,” he huffed, his weight dropping onto her, his hips still thrusting. He peppered lazy kisses on the curve of her jaw.

Ginny’s legs twined tighter around him, her fingers making lazy coils with his dark locks. “Is this how you make babies then?”

“More or less,” he replied. “What did you expect?”

She shrugged underneath him. “I just imagined it different. Like horses.”

Mike laughed, lifting his face from her neck. “Well you can do it that way. You can do it lots of ways.”

“Like what?”

He grinned. “Suppose you’ll have to come back and find out.”

“I knew you didn’t have any morals,” she teased with a smile.

“And yet you’re so eager to bear my bastard seed,” he replied, leaning down to bite her bottom lip.

Ginny laughed as he rolled off her. The lantern’s light extinguished and he looked up at it as Ginny sat up, searching for her dress in the darkness. Mike helped her find it, pulling it over her head before he helped her off the cushion. He asked, “I don’t suppose you’ll let me hold onto that key?”

She shook her head, smiling as they walked back to the post his chain was attached to. Mike sat in the sand and Ginny reattached his shackle. She sat on her knees before him, eyeing him expectantly. Mike grinned. “Surely you can’t want anything else from me. You’ve already taken what little innocence I had left.”

 “You’re doing your honest face quite the disservice,” Ginny replied then crawled closer. “I was waiting for my kiss goodbye.”

“I’m just an endless supply of pleasure to you, aren’t I?” He quirked his eyebrows at her as he leaned over to press his lips to hers.

XxX

The next night Mike lay on his back, staring up at the half moon, his shirt under his head for a pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to gauge the time, and was considering drifting off to sleep when a weight settled on his stomach. He opened his eyes, not surprised to find Ginny straddling him. She smiled at him. “You bit my breast. It hurts.”

Mike grinned, his hands settling on her thighs. “I don’t recall doing any such thing.”

Ginny untied the lacing on her dress’s neckline and leaned down to show him the crescent-shaped bite mark on her left breast. Mike leaned up, pressed his lips to her marked flesh. Ginny sighed, her hands going for his hair as her hips began rocking against his.

“You’re awfully eager tonight,” he murmured against her neck.

“You said you’d show me the other ways to make babies,” she replied, fingernails scraping his neck.

“I must find you terribly bewitching to make all these promises.”

“You promised to take me to Nassau last night.”

“I said that?”

Ginny nodded. “You said you’d take me away so you could have me all to yourself, that I’m _your_ princess now.”

Mike grinned. “You are my princess, aren’t you?”

“No.” She gave an impish grin, her fingers stroking his beard.

Mike dipped his head, bit her fingertips. “You’ll not want to sass me, lass. I don’t take kindly to it.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been known to put a girl over my knee for sass. You don’t want to suffer that punishment, princess,” he admonished with a smile.

“You’ll have to be quite serious about disciplining the likes of me. My mother says I’m incorrigible.”

Mike laughed. “I wonder why I believe her.”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him then twisted around on his lap to unlock his shackle. Mike shook his foot loose and Ginny climbed off him so he could stand. He followed her to the gazebo again, watching as she slipped out of her dress before she climbed onto the cushion.

“Sit on your knees,” he instructed.

Ginny did as he said, looking at him over her shoulder. Mike unlaced his pants, climbed onto the cushion behind her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, kissed her neck. It didn’t take long for his hand to wander between her legs. He nuzzled the shell of her ear, slipping his fingers between her already slick folds. “Excited?”

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” she replied, her breathing shaky.

“Did you miss me?”

“Always. Did you miss me?”

“Mmhmm,” he replied, his mouth on her pulse point. “Missed you smell…taste…skin…”

He placed a firm hand in the small of her back, bent her at her waist. She yelped when he gave her a small smack. “That’s for your sass.”

Ginny laughed, squirming underneath him. “I’ll be getting quite a few of those.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he replied, pushing his pants down and releasing his erection. “Are you ready?”

Ginny nodded, pushing back against him. Mike chuckled, increasing the pressure of his hand on the small of her back. He rubbed his erection against her slick lips, made her squirm and whine, wanting more but none. “Miiiiike!”

“Patience, princess,” he replied, grinning, enjoying himself teasing her. Only when her legs began to tremble did he finally enter her, both of them letting out simultaneous moans.

Like the night before, their bodies began a wet slapping, Mike setting a rigorous pace. Ginny bit her lip to keep from crying out. He covered her body with his own, kissed the spot behind her ear that he’d discovered made her shiver.

“Tomorrow night I’ll show you how to make babies with you on top,” he promised.

“I can be on top?”

“Mmhmm,” he replied, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “You’ll have to be when you get big.”

Ginny nodded, asked, “How long before…?”

“Probably soon, but we won’t stop until we’re sure.”

“Want…” Ginny gasped, the storm swirling to life inside her. “Every night.”

“Oh you don’t have to tell me,” he replied, planting a kiss on the curve of her jaw.

“Oh shut…shut...shut… _Mike_!” Electricity shot from her toes up her spine and Mike pulled her head back by her braid, watching as her eyes rolled back.

“Does it feel good?” She managed a jerky nod, Mike’s hand between her legs to coax her on toward her end which came quickly with his help.

xXx

Their nightly visits continued for a month without interruption before Ginny missed a night. Mike waited up until nearly dawn before he fell asleep, a knot in his stomach. When he awoke, he looked around the house’s yard for her and her unsmiling elderly chaperone but only found the old woman walking around, talking to the men hauling sugar cane. When one wandered close enough to him, he called out.

The man, almost blue black in the omnipresent sun, squinted at him, offered the jug of water tethered to his waistband. Mike took it, drank, then asked, “Where’s the girl? The one who’s always with the old woman?”

“Took to her bed,” he replied, his accent heavy with what Mike guessed was French. “She throw up this morning walking around with Maman Celeste. Think she got a touch o’ sun sickness.”

Mike nodded, drank from the jug again then returned it. The man returned to his work and Mike sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him. His eyes fell to his lap and he smiled, knowing what Ginny had was hardly sun sickness. Around noon, the sun high above his head, he was given an apple by a passing worker which he ate, missing Ginny as he thought of the night she’d brought him a mango.

When the call for break came, a few of the men sat around with him, eager to hear stories of his capers and plying him with apples and water. He asked, “Have you heard word of your governor coming back?”

A slight man that he knew did chores in the house as well as on the plantation, nodded. “He be here before Sunday, bringing a man that works for the Crown.”

“What do you think the Crown wants with this place?”

“Madame says he’s gonna marry the Mademoiselle. She says she’s gonna die before that happens.”

They all chuckled and Mike asked, “What’s she like? The Mademoiselle?”

An older man answered, “Been a handful since she was on the teat. Her father let her run wild, give her the world in her hand if she ask, but the Madame run a tighter ship. Sweet gal, just want to run wild like the other gals.”

Mike nodded, thinking about how she’d done that and more right under the “Madame’s” nose, but he offered no comment, instead allowing the workers to change the subject to his travels.

XxX

Mike awoke Saturday night to the well-missed feeling of being watched. He sat up, shook the sand from his hair, and blinked in the dim lantern light, his eyes quickly making out the smiling face before him. Ginny crawled into his lap, pressing her face in his neck. Mike ran his fingers through her hair, smiled as she let out a soft hum that Mike could almost call a purr.

“Never imagined I’d miss such a nuisance,” he murmured into her hair.

“This has been a terrible week,” she replied, nuzzling his downy soft beard. “And soon my father will show up and make it worse.”

“I’ll fix everything,” he assured, kissed the crown of her head.

“Do you promise?”

He nodded. “If you can get out of the house again tomorrow night, we can be gone before your father docks.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. “Do you mean it?”

Mike nodded again. “I’d like to stay and ask for your hand outright but I’m not above kidnapping you. There’s been some talk about me being Black Beard you know.”

Ginny laughed. “You’d go through all that trouble for me?”

“I’ve risked it for less,” he replied. “And I’ve made the unfortunate discovery that you’re my favorite.”

Ginny giggled, asked, “Favorite what?”

“Oh everything,” he answered. “Favorite pair of eyes to look into. Favorite laugh, horse-like as it is. You’re even my favorite smell.”

She laughed again, kissed his chin. “You’re my favorite too. Suppose I’ve got to like you now, bastard seed and all that to consider.”

Mike laughed, covered her face in kisses. “I’ll make an honest woman of you some day. Well, honest as you can be married to a pirate.”

Ginny shrouded herself in his embrace. “Don’t know how I’ll make it on the boat. Even the sound of the water makes me ill.”

“Maybe we should wait.”

“Can’t wait too long. I don’t want to have my baby on a boat.”

“You don’t want to travel with one either,” he replied.

Ginny nodded as she stood. “Suppose we’ll just have to go tomorrow then. I’ll just have to earn my sea legs.”

Mike stood as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled. “Are you ready to be a pirate, lass?”

“So long as I don’t have to call you captain,” she replied, grinning up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Ginny and Mike get away before her father shows up? Or will they have to face the consequences of their actions?


End file.
